Many unmanned aerial vehicles are manually flown or flown via an autopilot in visual flight conditions. As unmanned aerial vehicle (UAV, also referred to as a drone) operations become more prevalent, UAVs may increasingly fly around areas including natural or man-made structures under visual flight rules. A visual flight rule can require an operator of a UAV to maintain visual contact with the UAV when the UAV is in flight. Various conditions may cause the UAV to fly out of visual line of sight of the operator.